


After the Storm

by frillions



Series: The Hunter and The King of Hell [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And a slightly crack-y line at the end but I couldn't help myself, Crowley's demon eyes make a short appearance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Little bit of sass from the King of Hell, Other, Smut, Teeny tiny bit of angst from Crowley's pov at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frillions/pseuds/frillions
Summary: After confessing your feelings to one another, you spend a very different sort of evening with Crowley than your usual hookups.





	After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose this can be read on its own, but if you want some fluffy subtext and a little explanation, it can be read as part two of ‘During the Storm,’ so I'm listing it as part of a series with that fic and some future ones.
> 
> If you haven’t read that part, you should know Crowley is wearing black Armani pyjamas (what else?) with a red pin stripe right now, and it is, to his annoyance, adorable.

You awoke snuggled into Crowley’s side. Thoroughly warmed by the fire, you shed your blanket.

Grabbing your phone from the side table you’d dumped it on earlier, you saw it was midnight, but you felt wide awake and you couldn’t have been asleep for more than a couple of hours.

Still, you cuddled back up to Crowley, who greeted you with open arms. It felt so good to finally have him sticking around, you had to convince yourself you weren’t still asleep and dreaming.  


“You better not tell anyone how cuddly I am,” he said with only minor concern in his voice.  


Laughing, you replied, “Don’t worry, I’m not going to let that cat out of the bag or they’ll all want a try.”  


“Hmm. I suppose I can believe you. Sam in particular seems like the cuddling type,” he joked.

As you leaned back into him, his fingers gently pushed your chin up, his eyes dark and hooded in the dim light.

His lips touched yours softly before trailing kisses down your jaw. You tipped your head back, but before he arrived at your neck, he swiftly flipped you around so you were beneath him, sprawled on the throw pillows.

“We’re going to have to talk about how this works, you know,” you said, face to face with him as he propped himself above you.

“Oh, I think we’ve done it enough times to know how it works,” he sassed back diving straight back to your neck, Crowley peppered tender kisses over your pulse point and down to your collarbone, where he stopped momentarily to slide your robe off over your shoulders. 

“You know what I mean, _my king_ ,” you hinted, hoping he would realise the responsibility he had, and that you could easily bring an end to his reign if you didn’t think through how your relationship would work.  


“I’m so done with Hell right now,” he gestured with a wave of his hand, “tonight is all about us, darling, and tomorrow, we will plan how best to move forward.”

“That’s good enough for me,” you agreed, knowing you had to bring this up but wanting him to resume the attention his lips were giving you as quickly as possible.

The fire light danced over your skin in the dark, highlighting your form so perfectly, he had to pause to take you in.  


“What is it?” You breathed, wanting him back on top of you immediately.

“It’s crazy how watching you sleep was the least boring thing I’ve done today,” he teased, followed by, “and, more importantly, you’re absolutely stunning like this.” he continued to press his lips to every inch of your skin he could reach.

You hummed, his soft lips and sharp stubble blissfuly grazing over your skin as you shivered beneath his touch. 

A low growl emitted from Crowley’s chest as he tore open the remainder of the robe covering the lower half of your body. His lips had reached your stomach, your skin there prickling and sending waves of arousal between your legs.

Suddenly he dipped down to lick broad stripe over your sex, causing you to arch your back and cry out as he went to town flicking his tongue over your most sensitive area.

Crowley was _always_ good, but this new tender attention from him was too much to bear. You needed him right now.

“Crowley,” you breathed, “please…”  


He sensed what you needed, coming back up to lay beside you and stroking your face before kissing you hungrily, sucking your bottom lip between his before delving his tongue into your mouth to swirl around yours.

You began to unbutton his pyjama shirt, sliding it down before gripping onto his bare arms, the closeness intoxicating and exactly what you craved.

Crowley’s hand travelled down your side and over your stomach, teasing a little before dipping further between your legs, slowly rubbing before one thick finger entered you torturingly slowly.

Your grip on his arms tightened as he continued to massage your tongue with his, working his magic below.

You dissolved into the pleasure, and Crowley pulled back to watch you, the sensations causing ripples through your body and tony reactions on your face. You opened your eyes to see him taking you in and it sent a spark of arousal through your body.  


“Come for me, darling,” he panted, watching as you came hard, his name repeating on your lips.

“How I’ve wanted to do that, to watch you come undone,” he rasped into your ear, his growing length pressing into your leg, “I could spend an eternity watching you like that.”

You slipped your hand down to slide over the growing bulge in those damn pyjamas he was still wearing. He smirked at you, and in a snap of his fingers, they were gone.

You wasted no time stroking him firmly, eliciting a growl from him as your skin came into contact with his.

He melted into your touch, biting back a moan as you pushed him onto his back, hooking a leg around his waist as you both moved, finally straddling him, hands trailing down his chest as you rubbed against his length.

“Love, if you carry on - ah - like that, this will be over - quickly,” he warned with what he could manage of a smirk between open-mouthed moans.

“What a shame, then we’d start all over again,” you teased. 

This earned a dark chuckle from your king, which stopped abruptly as you sank down onto him, taking him in a little at a time, as slow as the pace he had set earlier. His breath hitched as you began to move languidly.

You traced your hand from his cheek, over his neck, and down his chest the slow, passion-filled touch something you’d craved each time he was beneath you like this. The spark of your love for him had begun to grow out of control already, consuming you as it had him before he spilled his emotions earlier in the evening. 

He grasped your wandering hand, bringing it back up to press your palm to his face, closing his eyes.

Leaning forward, you buried your face into Crowley's neck, the closeness making you moan as you came together, his hands gripping your hips tight enough to leave bruises, and you moving from his neck to press your foreheads together, riding it out slowly. In a split second, you saw a flash of red across Crowley's eyes.  


Panting, foreheads still pressed together, you closed your eyes for a second, memorising the feeling of intimacy you finally got to share with the King of Hell.

“I never knew it could be like that,” he said breathlessly. “Sickeningly lovely, wasn’t it?” He didn't think he would ever tell you that the swelling feeling he had now had all night, the embrace of affection he felt washing over his entire body as you moved with him, was all he wanted for such a long time.

You gave him a soft, playful punch to the arm, snapping him out of his thoughts, which were dangerously close to opening up memories of being utterly unloved.

He pulled one of the blankets up around the both of you as the fire began to die out.  


“I’ll warn you,” you said, “I’m at risk of falling asleep again.” 

“I might join you,” Crowley said flippantly, “seems like an activity I’m going to have to get used to, if you want me around more often.”

“What in the world are you going to ask me to get used to?” You questioned.

“How do you feel about hellhounds?”

You paused, looking into his eyes as though you were looking into the camera on _The Office_.

“Oh. Just great.”

**Author's Note:**

> It took me about 3 weeks to write the fluffy first part, and this took me about two hours total… I'm not sure what that says about me.
> 
> I have more plans for this reader/Crowley dynamic. Let me know if there is anything specific you want to see in the future and I’ll try to incorporate it if it works with my ideas!


End file.
